shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Moaccup
Moaccup is the het ship between Moana Waialiki and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from the Moana and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Moana and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Moana is a Disney character. The two are adventurous and not afraid to fight, as well as them becoming the new chiefs of their people and tribes at the end of their movies. The leaders before them were their fathers, who they have some trouble connecting with their children until they eventually sort things out. As Hiccup's father Stoick is stubborn to change and doesn't take the time to truly listen to what Hiccup tries to tell him, while Moana's father Tui wants to keep his daughter safe by keeping her away from the ocean. Deep down they both want to keep their children safe from the main dangers of their worlds and that they'll be ready to take up their roles, and even though they had came with special meaning plans for their heirs since they had opened their eyes for the first time, begin Hiccup's training at a young age and showing Moana the mountain that their ancestors have placed their stones on. Which is why Hiccup and Moana try to live up to their fathers' exploitations and their tribes' long held ways of life. When they were finally able to change their fathers and the rest of their people's minds, Hiccup helps Stoick to understand dragons and how he too can ride one, just as Moana teaches Tui the Wayfinder skills that their voyaging ancestors had used to discover their former home island, as they search for a new home island. In Hiccup's second film he lost his father when Stoick dashed to his rescue, while Moana's grandmother Tala used the last of their strength to give Moana her necklace and the words she should say to Maui once he finds him on her journey. At the end of Moana's film she sets her tribe on a voyage to explore the ocean until they find an new island to call home, while in Hiccup's third and final film he convinces his tribe to leave Berk so they could start anew within the Hidden World but instead found a new and better island that they named New Berk, in honour of their ancestral home. Both Vikings and Wayfinders are explores that voyage across the sea to discover new islands, and that common trait is what drives Hiccup and Moana to see what lies beyond their former home islands, with the support of their understanding mothers and newly open minded fathers. In the original book series that inspired How to Train Your Dragon, Hiccup's book counterpart as a grandfather that he is close with, just as Moana is very close with her grandmother. Hiccup and Moana have also faced island giant-like monsters, the Red Death on Dragon Island was the size of a mountain and a ruthless queen dragon and Hiccup fought her in order to save his people and to free the island's dragons from her wrath. While Moana became face to face with the Lava Demon she heard about from her grandmother's stories, Te Kā, and needed to get past her so she could put an end her curse by returning the Heart of Te Fiti back the titled Goddess; who turned out to be the demon until Moana reminds Te Kā that she truly Te Fiti. Te Kā is the second giant Moana came across on her journey with Maui, the first one being Tamatoa, Hiccup has also faced a few other large and giant size dragons since his first battle with one, along with the app game Rise of Berk having Hiccup sharing his home island with a few large Alpha and Titan dragons. When Moana saw the Kakamora for the first time she had thought that they were "cute" until they showed their unfriendly side, while Hiccup has encountered as few small, cute looking dragons that were trouble as well as dangerous, in their own ways. Red is seen as Moana's main color and it was also seen as Hiccup's throughout the original Netflix series of How to Train Your Dragon, Race to the Edge. Along with them wearing plant crown-like accessories on top of their heads, as it is common in Moana's culture while Hiccup worn his on his wedding day. The two have even been featured as babies and young children beside their parents in their films, both of Moana's young selves were seen as the beginning of her Disney film while Hiccup's young selves were shown in flashbacks in two of his DreamWorks films. Chickens are one the few farm animals that their tribes relay on for eggs and meat. Moana is close with the odd rooster she calls Heihei, just as Hiccup's friend Tuffnut is very close with his pet chicken, Chicken. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. Fanon The ship is believed to have began sometime before or after Moana was released in theatres. Like how Elsa and Anna were often added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom in which renamed it as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons, Moana also being added to the fandom, a few years later, has given it the second renamed, added titled of Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Moana Dragons. Many see Hiccup has a male version of Moana, since they have many things in common that relate to their island lives, the relationships they have with their fathers, being born leaders and have life style changing thoughts that their people didn't agree with at first. Which is why YouTube has many fan-made HTTYD/Moana videos of Hiccup "singing" a few of the songs from Moana that reflect him as they do with her. There have even been a few Moaccup music ship videos, where one of their commonly featured songs in them is "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman. While there are fans who love the idea of shipping Hiccup and Moana together as lovers in fanon, a few Hiccstrid fans, however, prefer to ship them as friends or for them to have friendship sibling-like bond. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Moana tag on FanFiction.Net WIKIS : on the Gallery Moana and Hiccup by margarethelstone.jpg Hiccup and Moana (love or friendship ) by axlaxl2a.jpg Far Away From Home by DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Moana and Hiccup are so alike by thepurplewriter333.jpg Navigation